The Boy named Luna
by kenshen112
Summary: This is a world of spirits and death god's and this is the story of a Death God named Luna and his great adventures


The story of Luna By Timothy O'Barr

This is a world of spirits and death god's it was a normal day for Luna Soul a young Death God. He was off to his class with Mark his world class teacher.

"Alright class, today we're going to talk about lingering spirits, there are many reasons they persist in this world. Whether it be a grudge they had in life or a trauma. if their connection is strong enough or a spirit remains for an elongated amount of time, they may begin to envy or maybe even hate the living for having the one thing they do not. a living body," Mark started off by saying.

"Spirits who die are otherwise incapable of feeling or touching anything physical; unless these spirits converge, where they fuse to create an entirely new entity. Does anyone in the class know what these spirits are called?"

Marked asked the class he paced around the classroom seeing the looks on their faces Susan a particularly bright spark in the class rose her hand.

"Of course, they're called progressed or advancing if they're just reaching that stage." She replied.

"Correct! Another question can these spirits be sent or taken to the afterlife?" He asked.

Another person in the class raised their hand, "Go on," Mark said

"No, as their grudge or attachment to this world has grown so great that any method of sending them would just have no effect on them it'd effectively just bounce off of them." They replied.

"Very Good!" Mark said as he began to pace the classroom again

"Now to continue, there are several types of these lingered spirits, of course, we're just going to mention a couple of them as there's too many to really get into detail about. First off is the weakest and most common.

The petty ghost." The projector changed to show a transparent person standing in the room,

"Those who retain their form after death they wander seeking catharsis aimlessly or perhaps to some future hope that they will be cured by a death God like me." The projector suddenly shifted to a dragon form

"Next there's the A class spirit these guys usually take the form of an animal as you can see projected here. Now there are two ways for an A class spirit to come to be the usual way a petty ghost begins to see the error of its ways and becomes purified.

The alternative two of them may elect to join or merge forming these A-class spirits. The other and the rarer way one spirit so strong that it cannot possibly become anything else, just become what's known as a pure breed." Mark said then he smiled

"Now the third most rare and powerful type Special or S class for short not much is known about them as very few of them have been seen. It is a mystery how these guys even come to be." He continued

Suddenly his demeanor changed the projector changed to an evil reddish color

"There is a special spirit that is more common than not and is more diverse and eviler than any that would be good, these spirits can only be possibly known a Demon spirit. These condensed chunks of pure evil, deserve nothing more than to be purified and sent to hell where they will spend the rest of eternity wallowing in their own sorrow forever."

"Now, does anyone know what happens if a Death God or an advanced spirit were to merge?" Mark asked.

Luna raised his hand "If a Death God and an advance spirit become friends they may fuse and gain special powers. However, if the advanced spirit overpowers the Death God's they may steal their bodies and become alive again." He said.

"Correct Luna," Mark said suddenly he closed his eyes and began to glow suddenly a strange Ash like dust began to flow from him it looked like it could destroy all of them then as soon as it had appeared it vanished.

"And it grants that death, God, an incredible power that cannot be defeated," Mark said.

Class ended and Luna returned home as he did he had a strange feeling he was being watched by something, as he made it inside he expressed that feeling to his father. They both went out to see it. A large dragon spirit hovering above the house Luna's father smiled and brought his son inside.

"Alright Luna, it looks like your about to fuse and gain your strength. There are a few things we need to talk about." His father gave some suggestions about how to handle the situation.

it was the next day, Luna was going to school when he noticed he was still being followed by the dragon. it was a large translucent form that looked like it'd had more than its fill of souls he flew with his eyes dead set on Luna.

He was at school hanging out with his friends. He seemed to be eager about something to them.

Everywhere he looked outside there was the dragon. Before all of this he had previously told all of his friends and teachers about his death god status, so him talking to what seemed a wall to them wasn't uncommon they just figured something they couldn't see was there after all he did talk with spirits.

"So how were your guy's days so far?" Luna asked his friends as Bobby who wasn't a death God was curious about what was really going on responded.

"Great how about you? You seem eager today something we can't see?"

"Yeah, there's a dragon-shaped soul outside investigating me it would seem."

Mark the teacher overheard him and approached, "if it tries to land let it in." He said as Luna said he would, they talked for a time Luna and his friends till the bell rang and the class was in session.

"Alright class, today we're going to focus on what happens to a death god when they merge with a spirit like we're known for, what gives us our powers and abilities does anyone know?" Mark asked the class.

Luna suddenly raised his hand, "They come from a fusion of both death God's spirit and the dead's" Luna said.

"Correct, oh Luna you might want to." Mark motioned him to the window where he turned to see his new dragon friend at the window looking in. Luna opened the window as it stuck its head in

"I'm sorry to budge in." the dragon spirit anxiously said

"It's OK I saw you following me I waiting for you to come down, I'll come out and we can talk," Luna said

Luna climbed out of the classroom window as everyone else stepped outside the teacher approached the phone, he began to call Luna's mother who was home at the time

"Yeah hello, Miss Soul? Yeah, this is Luna's teacher, what? nothing's wrong it's just that your son was being followed by an A class spirit he's now in a pretty good conversation with him I think you should come here right away." Mark said over the phone.

On the outside, the dragon and Luna had gotten into quite the conversation as the rest of the class listened and watched them.

"Let me guess, you want to fuse? Tell me now what's your name?" Luna said climbing out of the window he approached the Dragon who had a peculiar look on his face.

"I, don't know. But yeah I was looking for someone to fuse with or absorb." The Dragon said.

"And you'll grant me strength if I do this?" Luna asked as he sat in front of the Dragon who leaned in closer

"More than your wildest dreams," The dragon said a cruel smile adorning its face

"I'll do it on one condition, win or lose you will live my life as it is and respect those that I respect," Luna said sternly

The dragon was shocked but retorted again with the smile.

"That's perfect let's get started," The dragon said It began to disintegrate being absorbed into Luna's body through his skin his mouth until all that was left standing was a drained Luna who collapsed.

"Luna! Are you ok? Luna! Somebody get an ambulance!" Mark screamed out

Luna was out for quite a few weeks he shuffled around and had dreams of the dragon trying to steal his body. But every time that happened Luna fought back until him and the dragon was evenly at odds. Luna awoke three weeks later with his mother and father with him in the hospital intensive care.

"Oh, Honey, you're awake! I was so worried I thought you were going to die!" His mother said a worried look adorned his face

"Ugh, I thought I was a goner. How long was I out?" Luna said in a weary state of mind

"We won't say a couple of hours if that's what you mean Luna. Listen you've been out for Three weeks someone like you should be dead!" His father said in utter shock.

"Three weeks are you serious! Oh, what happened to the dragon spirit?" Luna tried to sit up and shout out,

"Yeah about that he's progressing nicely look at your chest." His father said as they held up a mirror for him. To his joy and surprise, he saw on his chest a giant dragon symbol its great eyes were sealed shut. An otherworldly glow emanated from it suggesting some activity.

"Its eye-opening seems to be the key," His father said

"I agree, but I'm not going to lie. This is the most painful experience I've ever had." Luna said honestly as his mother chimed in.

"Honey, we're so proud of you for doing this for a spirit like this you've always had a caring nature."

"Yeah thanks, mom." He just managed to say before the dragon's eye opened. Again, several weeks passed before Luna woke up again although this time was different.

"Luna, Luna." A mystical sounding whisper echoed in the darkness.

"Who's that?" Luna wondered out loud.

"Luna, Luna, Luna." It again echoed out as Luna stopped walking

"Wait, is that? Oh, we're playing this game now huh!?"

Luna headed into the deep dark depths of which he could only imagine to be the place, created by the mark on his chest that dragon made after all the last thing Luna heard was its eye is opening, so Luna pressed on not sure what kind of trials laid before him. Luna was headed on through the darkness when a great wind started to blow it completely drained Luna of his energy. His legs were shaky but he kept pressing on.

"That's right Luna you're getting close now just keep pressing forward. Just a little more your almost there." The dragon's voice echoed out.

"Got to keep moving almost there," Luna said in strained determination

Just then he could hear the sound of his parents crying out to him.

"Luna! Don't die, please?" They shouted in his head

"That voice it's, I can do this! I can do this! I must do this!" Luna said again in strained determination.

An hour later Luna reached what appeared to be the end point a great room with several columns that had lit torches Luna proceeded forward where he found his new dragon friend laying on a pedestal, he appeared to have flesh on his body meaning he was no longer just a spirit anymore.

"I knew I'd find you here, you are looking healthy," Luna started off.

"Of course, so how do you feel?" The Dragon asked Luna

"Fine, I just have to ask before we get started why me? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, it's just I'm sure that there are so many others that you could have picked." Luna asked as he sat in front of the Dragon

"To be honest I don't know," The Dragon Replied

"I see then let's get started,"

With that statement, both of their souls started fusing with each other. Back in the hospital room, the dragon mark on Luna's body disappeared into him as his parents who realized what was going to happen ran away warning everyone they saw. Great light spewed from Luna and an explosion filled the hospital as it disintegrated under the force of such power. The smoke and the dust clear away as Luna's father shouted in excitement.

"Wow, that was awesome! It blew the hospital away not only that it left a crater a mile wide but what happened to Luna?"

His wife shook her head and smiled they took a moment to gather the scene as the authorities started to arrive, they found Luna comatose on the ground. It was a few hours later he awoke in his own home? He sat up and felt, incredible! He felt what could only be described as a power bursting through him, unlike anything he'd ever experienced in his entire life! As he jumped out of bed and went to the mirror in his bathroom, He spent some time studying himself.

"Ah, which are you?" Luna's father was heard from afar.

"I'm Luna," He replied which sent both his parents careening towards him in a giant embrace.

"You survived! Oh, my goodness I'm so glad!" His mother cried into his shoulder. He smiled and hugged her then they went outside to test the new power he'd just received. As he closed his eyes and focused.

"Dragon, are you there?" Luna said in his mind.

"Ah, yes my new master congratulations on the victory I'm assuming you're here to try me on for size?" The dragon's voice echoed in Luna's mind as Luna reaffirmed that's what they were doing

A bright light overtook Luna's body when it subsided, he was wearing some strange new armor. A black slim robotic suit with a helmet over his head the glass visor over his face was completely tinted black making his face hard to see the whole suit. A sheath for a very long slim sword is attached to his hip with a sword hilt inside he appeared to be much taller.

"You look, great son, I'm proud of you where's your dragon friend?" His mother asked

"Oh yeah! One sec." Luna said

Luna lifted the helmet off of his head forced his mouth open as wide as it would go. Out from it shot a huge amount of spiritual energy which soon formed a dragon floating above Luna's head. The dragon which now had a symbol on its side of a lock in the shape of a dragon's foot seemed content with the fresh air and Luna's new form just smiled as he floated above Luna's head.

"So, master are you satisfied with the results?" The dragon above his head asked.

"I am yes," Luna replied as he began his practice learning each of his suit's functions and abilities.

"So, what can this suit do?" He asked the dragon as training began

"Your suit has two modes long range and sword range." It floated in front of him and said

"Well, I noticed the sword can I use it?" Luna asked as the dragon sighingly smiled

"Yes, but first long ranged mode is a cannon that you can summon and use it can shoot all of the basic elements and even combine some as well." He said as a twinge of pride echoed through his words.

"You mean like this?" Luna asked as he raised his arm suddenly a cannon materialized around it he started to experiment first he focused on the power of fire as it raged melting all that it touched then he focused on wind slicing and dicing all It wasn't long before Luna had used and combined all of the elements.

"Yes, you're truly a quick boy to learn aren't you, now then lesson two Sword!" The dragon said.

Luna drew his sword a twelve-foot-long odachi sword that roared with electricity. But Luna soon learned his sword could do more than the electricity it could do all of the elements plus it had a nifty mode that allowed the blade to be poisoned with a new type that only Luna knew of or had

"Wow, this is freaking sweet now no demon spirit or Death god challenger will ever stand in my way!" Luna said while jumping for glee.

"That's the spirit boy! Now then one final thing I forgot to mention about the suit you know that this suit has a computer infrastructure that you can program, well along with that this suit can fly. Just remember it responds to thought and emotion, focus and you will fly." The dragon said

Luna began to focus all of his thought and willpower to flight when suddenly from out of the suit came out two wings of a jetpack with rockets, they fired off and Luna was soaring freely throughout the air. When he was done, he and his dragon went home.

"Well, today sure was fun, don't you think?" Luna asked

"you mean after you destroyed the hospital with such malicious intent?" the dragon snarkily said

"Uh, I thought that was an accident!? Anyway, are you ready to return to me?" Luna worryingly asked.

"Sure, Luna let's go." The dragon replied sounding somewhat disappointed.

The suit disappeared from off of Luna's body as his new dragon friend absorbed back into his body.

It had been a day and Luna awoke the next morning feeling great; as he started his normal morning activities, he suddenly could hear his dragon friend's voice in his mind?

"Hey, Luna can you hear me?" The Dragon called out to him

"Yeah I can hear you just fine," Luna happily said to the Dragon

"Good I was almost worried that you wouldn't be able to hear me at first I called you several times," The dragon said a sigh of relief sounding in its voice

"Oh, I'm sorry what's up?" Luna asked

"Nothing I figured I'd let you know something interesting. When I'm like this I can hear your thoughts. And I whole fully agree with your determination to go to the tournament, It's the biggest event for death gods like us, right?" The dragon asked him

"Whoa, so you know about that! Although I can't say I'm surprised, alrighty then it's settled we'll do it together then!" Luna sounded excited as he spoke.

"Well then it's settled we'll win this together as friends," the dragon said.

Luna had already told his parent's his father was more than eager for him to join after all he was quite a fighter who was always in the tournaments, he hoped to face his son in battle! As was his mother who couldn't have been prouder of his decision.

Luna's father who felt like he had experienced hell on earth breathed a sigh of relief as he went to work and Luna went to school. When Luna arrived at school everyone was talking about Luna's resolve to join the tournament. After all, it was the place where death gods with companion ghosts fight to the death, and the survivor's prize?

A bump up to the next tournament with even more powerful foes, what if a death god wins them all? The ultimate prize was the power of a fully advanced god is theirs. What happens after that is a mystery though some say it will grant one's wildest wishes other's say it grants full eternal life forever.

"Hey, so I hear that you want to join the tournament every one's talking about it." Luna's friend Bobby Said.

"Yeah I do and I will win it. Without a doubt, I will win!" Luna said enthusiastically

"Awesome! well, good luck I really hope you win." Bobby replied.

Dragon "Well Luna it seems like everyone's taken quite a liking to you, I wonder what you'll do,"

"Alright, class is starting! Oh, Luna hey I've heard the news and don't worry you aren't alone I'll be there too," Mark told Luna snidely.

"Well sounds exciting I'll try not to beat you up too much," Ignoring the hidden meaning behind that Mark took a deep caring breath and said

" of course my friend good luck" Mark replied a more genuine tone in his voice

"Yeah you too," Luna said enthusiastically

Luna and everyone went to class, as usual, no one even seemed to know that there was a tournament coming up or that Luna and the teacher Mr. Mark were inevitably going to face as a matter of fact the more Luna thought the more, he realized Anyway, the week of the tournament came Luna who was both excited and nervous? Stood to await the matchups.

"All right and welcome to the 3,00000th Tournament of the god's we've got lots of new competitors today. Luna soul will be the first match against a well-seasoned fighter Baraka, with his companion Volfax this is his tenth tournament today and he's confident he'll win. Now, will the competitor's please take their marks and ready! GO!"

The announcer shouted as he fired a starting pistol into the air. Baraka took his special form first; it was an armored form, in Baraka's hands he held two giant solid steel Hammers at his side. Luna then went next his whole body glowed as he took his black armor form. which utterly wowed the crowd.

Baraka stood with amazement then he took the first shot against Luna throwing one of his hammers which was easily dodged. Luna pulled out his cannon and aiming it at Baraka's other Metal hammer fired a huge blast of electricity which struck the hammer with such force it almost knocked the hammer out of Baraka's hands though the electricity had no other effect.

"Right, rubber grip on the handle well how about this!" Luna said to Dragon in his mind

Luna who was quicker than a flash drew out his sword charged with electricity till it roared a terrifying and loud screech. Baraka who was no to be outdone by a kid summoned two hammers and charged them with flame energy. He then leaped into the air as high as he could and threw his hammers with such terrifying force it threatened to destroy the stage as he did the announcer came on in the background,

"Don't worry folks this stage is specially made to withstand impacts like this," Crash! The stage cracked as the hammers landed with such force. But when the dust cleared Luna was gone! Baraka was shocked! Where was he? As Baraka suddenly heard a voice from behind?

"Game Over," Luna said snidely

Zap! Luna landed first; as the whole crowd was silent Baraka landed flat a medical team came to assess the situation, "Dead!" They called out, the whole crowd roared with excitement and chanted Luna's name. Luna took his bow and left the stage for the next matchup.

The announcer called match after match Luna fought and won one match, in particular, came to Luna VS mark the Devourer! The crowd was silent as Luna and Mr. Mark took their positions, to be honest, Luna was afraid of his Teacher he had heard how strong he was and he also had quite the nasty title of the devourer. Mark smiled and he shouted across the stage "Luna! Bring it on!" Luna smiled and shouted back.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Mark was first into his form he wore a completely white Hakama from chamber's that looked like air cannons attached to his body emerged a huge black cloud of dust? Luna smiled as he instinctively put his oxygen support systems on. As the dust touched his armor a slight flame appeared?

"Incineration dust, Interesting although it doesn't seem very strong right now anyway," Luna observed out loud

"Hmm good observation," Mark said

"Yeah, after all, I am your star student," Luna boasted

"Yes, but if you let it go to your head," Mark said

"I won't," Luna said

"Now then shall we end this mindless blabber?" Mark Said as he began to power up

Luna could only watch as things heated up almost to the breaking point but Luna wasn't afraid no he was waiting for an opportunity. "Just a little more," He chanted until Tidal Shield! A huge wall of water surrounded Luna's body nulling the dust until it was gone...

"Well done, Round two!" Mark said

Out of Luna's mind came the voice of his dragon friend...

"Hey, Luna what do we do!?" Dragon asked in a worried tone

"Don't worry I've got a plan charge up the water cannon almost to boiling point, and lightning sword until it's Roaring," Luna said with a certain confidence

"Why boiling point? That will, Oh! I get it a trap well thought." The Dragon replied

Out of Luna's arm came the cannon the sword silently roared Luna took aim at no particular spot just near his Teacher and friend Mark, a loud explosion rang out as soon as the shot was fired Mark dodged and avoided it altogether. while the water turned to steam the Mark looked confused?

But almost immediately Luna took several more shot's to lightly cover the stage in Steam! The confused Mark charged at Luna, but was surprised to be stopped short? The steam had re liquefied trapping the teacher in a spherical prison of water the teacher gasped as Luna appeared with a Lightning enhanced blade drawn.

"This water will!" The lightning roared through the water causing it to explode in a blinding flash of light and electricity. When the light had disappeared enough to see the only scene that lay before the crowd was a severely charred and paralyzed mark who was soon despite his injuries back on his feet.

"Hah if you think such petty trick would eliminate me from the competition, you're dead wrong. I've used friction made from my incineration dust to generate enough electricity to reprogram my nervous system I can move as freely as I need to right now." Mark mocked.

"Man, you really are something else," Luna said in awe

"Oh no need to praise me," Mark said snidely

As he immediately rushed Luna with wonderful speed, he slammed Luna's Head into the ground, summoning two pistols from under his robe he fired them and both shots went through Luna's shoulders. Luna screamed out in pain but instinctively returned the favor by countering with a stab through mark's gut clean through he lifted his teacher on his sword with all of his might and hurled him into the ground.

"Hah Game set!" Mark said coughing up blood Luna suddenly felt what can only be described as an explosion from the inside of his body he burst into Flames which soon disappeared? He fell onto his back; his breathing became very shallow and blood spewed from his mouth and body.

"I see incineration dust hidden in that last Shot," Luna said in awe

"Yeah," Mark said coughing up blood he suddenly felt really weak.

"Your starting to feel it now" Luna suddenly said

"Feel it?" Mark said suddenly, he couldn't stand!? He started to feel nauseated

"One of my suits most basic capabilities and honestly one of the deadliest, a synthesized toxin or rather a poison that will slowly transform your body into mine and allow me to absorb you gaining all your abilities alongside my own," Luna calmly said mark looked shocked!

Both Luna and his teacher fainted due to loss of blood it was much later when Luna came to, he was tied up on life support in a hospital bed next to Mark who was none the better. Luna's Parents entered the room moments later overjoyed to see their son awake.

"Who won?" Luna weakly asked as his mother approached his bedside with a smile on her face

"The match was a stalemate you both move up assuming you or Mr. Mark both survive." She said as moments later Mark was stirred awake having heard the conversation

"An ugh stale Cough, Mate well looks like we may face again Luna" Luna gave a wicked smile as he turned to Mark with what little strength he could muster,

"We won't, as you'll recall I already mentioned my toxin in your system which I can sense is already taking effect," Luna proudly said as he turned back

The Doctor walked into the room he smiled as he was happy to see his patients awake.

"Well I'm glad to see your both awake well mark, there are some tests we need to run on you, we're getting some odd readings I don't understand, now, Luna, I need to speak to your parents in private," The Doctor said as he pulled Luna's parents out of the room

"Listen we'll have to keep them for an extended time," The Doctor faintly said though Luna could easily make out what they were saying. "It's alright you've always been good friends with us john and you've cared for me so many times before so you can take care of him knowing you have our full trust," Luna's father replied.

"Well Luna looks like we're going to cough wheeze be here for a while," Mark said having also listened in

Luna smiled smartly as he laid back in his bed suddenly the tournament announcer came on the TV.

"Ah well folks that's a wrap, for now, the next lineups for next year's Matchups are as follows," The announcer called several names which were both familiar to Luna and mark as well as frightening.

It was later in the day as Luna and Mark we're resting in their Beds Mark began to look an offish pale color as a cold sweat came over him the Doctor came in to see Luna looking worse for wear smiling smugly and Mark almost showing signs of poison in his body!? They wheeled mark away and Luna felt a sharp pain as he fell asleep.

The doctor rushed into the room moments later "Luna's going into a coma! Nurse take this boy to the lower emergency care.!" He shouted as Luna was wheeled away.

It had been several hours since Luna was awake in the meantime, he was with his dragon companion.

"I can see what's going on outside were out cold so that incineration guy did more damage than we thought hmm then again so did we with that poison. Do you think we'll be alright?" The dragon said snidely as Luna turned and spoke

"Beat's me they said we've gone into a coma? That doesn't sound reassuring, hey I want you to go easy on my teacher Mark for me would ya? Also, talk to him for me, he's my friend just like you," Luna said slightly worried

"I understand, I'll bring his spirit here you don't have to worry" the dragon calmly said

Meanwhile, in the emergency room the doctors were doing all that they could to stop this poison attack they took a sample of marks blood and were testing it for well anything they could use to turn the tides it soon became apparent that it was literally melting the instruments.

"I don't like this Mark's blood has become insanely acidic I'm not sure what we can do at this point!?"

"This voice what is this?" Mark in a half-awoken stupor uttered out

"What!? probably disillusions seeing as how bad you're doing right now you're on the verge of death!" The Doctor said in horror.

"No this is, Luna's spiritual companion what's happening to me!?" He said in stress.

"So, you've noticed me I've come for you,"

"Ah I see so Luna sent you to me, I'm not going to make it am I?"

"No, I'm sorry if you need to talk about it, I'm here now," the Dragon said

Mark had tears in his eyes as he laid back in his bed and just talked and talked for what felt like forever. He discussed life and death and shared openly his complicated feelings he was having which the Dragon did his best to understand and accept, he gave Mark advice with the while situation.

"Mark, it's time to go now to Luna he's waiting and calling for you can't you hear it?" The Dragon said

Mark heard Lunar calling his name as he felt what could only be described as his spirit being gently lifted out of his body which vanished along with him then, Silence.

12


End file.
